Crash, Bang, Whizzzzaa
by Scarlet Pumpkin
Summary: Sookie gets an invite to a Bon-Fire party at Shreveport on the 5th of November to celebrate Fire-Works night. What happens when she meets Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous, and Miss Sneaky Broadway forgets to tell her something important? *Story Beta'd*


Note: Thank you to remuslives for agreeing to beta my one-shot even though she wouldn't normally beta a SVM fic! Thank you :D  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I don't own a thing!

* * *

"SOOKIE!" A familiar voice hollered across the parking lot, of the open spaced car-park in down town Shreveport, Louisiana. Sookie turned around, after locking her Volvo up, with a huge smile on her face, eyes sparkling and was pulled into a huge hug, before she'd even had time to take two steps forward or blink.

'Let the girl breath Ame.' An unfamiliar voice broke through Amelia's storm of words that hit Sookie like a tornado landing and she had no clue what Amelia was saying. Hell, she could be speaking in a different language for all she knew. Sometimes Amelia let her words get all jumbled up and her tongue tied.

Amelia finally let Sookie go after she'd said she could no longer breath and released Amelia from her own hug. She wasn't expecting a second person to be there, just Amelia, so she was surprised to hear another voice.

Once Amelia's hyper self calmed down and she got a control of her tongue, she introduced Sookie to the clearly pretty woman in front of her. Sookie learned the blonde woman's name is Pam and that she and Amelia met in one of the clubs in town, during the summer.

Sookie was no stranger to Amelia's tastes; she liked to swing both ways and she guessed Pam was her latest companion. She didn't have a problem with it, she just didn't want to walk in or witness something intimate between the same sex, like when she had the unwelcome pleasure of returning to the flat she used to share with Amelia when they where at college, to find her and a girl-pal at it on their sofa in the living room. It was a sight she was rather uncomfortable with remembering and one she would rather forget.

Once the introductions were over, Sookie learned that Pam and her brother were the ones who set up the fire works display as part of their opening for a new club of theirs called _Essence_, which apparently was just around the corner. The club resided in the bottom end of town, in the suburban area of Shreveport, close to a Toys "R" Us and Sam's, Sookie discovered as they all made their way around there first,before heading for the Bon-Fire, located down the end of the same strip of High street where another open spaced car-park was. Pam apparently needed to stop by the club first before it opened, to check up on something with her brother. Sookie noticed Amelia kept glancing her way every now and then with a strange look in her eye; a look Sookie knew all too well, that meant Amelia was up to no good.

Amelia had enough value when her life was at stake, to say to Pam that they'd wait out side; Sookie didn't miss the amused look Pam sent her way. She also noticed the designer brands Pam wore that looked overly priced and Pam closed the doors of the club that Sookie didn't take too much notice of, she rounded on Amelia.

'What's going on Ame?' Sookie demanded.

Amelia had the grace to look guilty.

'Well...' she said, avoiding Sookie's gaze that was burning a hole in the side of her head.

'Well?' Sookie repeated her own words.

'Um-er, well you see... It was Pam's idea really... When I asked if I could invite you as well.'

Sookie just raised her eyebrow and waited; she had a feeling she wasn't going to like this one bit.

'Amelia what did you do?' Sookie asked, a hint of horror sneaking into her tone, betraying the rapidly growing feeling of dread that was slowly beginning to bubble up inside her, close to bursting.

'I um, er, I ah screw it. I'm Pam's date for the night and I didn't want you to feel like a third wheel, so me and Pam set you up with her brother Eric,' Amelia said at full speed.

'What?' Sookie asked, shocked. She was sure she heard wrong.

'I. And. Pam. Set. You. And. Her. Brother. Up. On. A. Date.' Amelia said slowly as if she was explaining this to a deluded idiot that couldn't figure out what 2+2 was.

Sookie didn't know how to feel about that one. She felt her jaw drop on its own and her eyes widen as she stared at Amelia with disbelief.

'You know I wouldn't of minded coming and tagging along with you and Pam; I've been on dates with you before, when you hadn't wanted to go on your own.'

Amelia said something that then surprised her and even Amelia herself for admitting it out loud.

'Well if you saw Mr. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous and I wasn't dating his sister then I'd totally be attached to that sexy ass of his and worshiping it.'

Amelia's hand met her mouth in shock and her eyes widened in surprise at the words that just fell out of her mouth.

Sookie pursed her lips, trying not to laugh at the expression on Amelia's face. It was priceless to say the least.

'Did I just say that?' Amelia whispered horrified through her hand.

'Indeed you did, Ms. Broadway! Though thank you for the comments regarding my sexy ass.' A deep husky voice that was dripping with sex came from behind Amelia to the left.

Sookie didn't turn around or look at the owner of the sexy voice, but she couldn't hold in the fit of giggles that escaped her mouth due to the look on Amelia's face after hearing the new male voice.

'I am,' Eric whispered, enjoying the scene playing out before him.

Eric eyed the blonde in front of Amelia, who was clearly struggling to stay up on her feet in her fit of hysterical laughter at her friends expense, whose face now resembled a crimson color. Whilst the blonde was distracted,he took time out to observe her. He had been reluctant at first to go on this date. But now he had seen her, he is more than up for the double date set up thanks to his sneaky sister and her latest companion.

She hadblonde hair, similar colour to his, lovely blue eyes and a very pretty, tanned skin tone. He noticed her legs where what most girls would die for and curved to perfection, she had a cute waist line and clearly a flat stomach, when his eyes reached her breasts he found his train of thoughts heading down the road of 'dirty minded' - she was perfect in general and he wouldn't be surprised if allot of woman were jealous of her figure.

She wore simple skinny jeans and knee high boots, with a stiletto heal, one of those flowy tank tops in a pretty blue and a leather jacket that didn't look to big or small on her and a denim colored hand bag.

Eric decided to have some fun with the still blushing Miss Broadway and placed his hands on her hips. He heard her take an intake of breath and pulled her against him, so she felt his pride prodding against her. His lips touched the shell of her ear.

'You and Pam did a good job on which friend of yours you picked. The last one was rather... awful. I may just let Pam off early tonight as a reward for setting this... date up.'

By now Sookie was mellowing down and had been watching this exchange and Amelia's reactions with interest, until Pam's voice broke all three of them out of their various trains of thoughts.

'Brother, I hope you aren't scaring my date off,' Pam scolded her brother.

'Not at all. Miss Broadway was just about to introduce me to her pretty friend.' His eyes met his date's as he said this. In the meantime, Pam had rescued Amelia from Eric's hold.

As soon as he said 'introduce me to her pretty friend', she looked up and met his eyes. It felt as if she was being undressed under his intense gaze, and she couldn't seem to pull herself out of. She didn't even hear Amelia when she introduced them and she didn't think he did either.

Sookie felt as though her body had it had departed from her mind and was moving of its own accord and her voice sounded foreign like it didn't belong to her. She had completely lost control as soon as he gave her his arm and they made their way down to the Bon-Fire before the opening of the club at ten o'clock.

When his arm linked with her own, it felt like her skin was burning even though she had clothes on covering her skin. It was the strangest, but felt good at the same time sensation. What was this man doing to her? It felt like she'd been glamoured or hypnotised or something along those lines.

Their bodies seemed to move in sync and it felt like she was walking on cloud nine. Amelia did one better this time. The last guy Amelia had tried setting her up with was a guy named Alcide, who was ok to start off with, but Sookie soon learned he had a lot of baggage and family issues; so that soon ended when he just randomly up and left without a word or note. Not even Amelia knew why he had left town and she was dating one of his friends,called Maxime, at the time.

Only when Eric and Pam had to leave to welcome everyone to the gathering around the Bon-Fire did she get some of her senses back and started cursing Eric for leaving her with a very smug looking Amelia.

'Do you even remember his name?' Amelia asked in a amused tone when they both found a quiet space on the outside of the ring of people around the bonfire.

Sookie shot her a slightly annoyed look.

'Errold?' she asked her innocently.

Amelia burst out laughing.

'Eric silly. You looked like you were walking on cloud nine, Sook.'

She huffed. 'It feels like he's got me under some spell. When he's around I can't seem to control myself; it's like my body departs from my mind.'

Amelia smiled, a smug smile.

'That's how I feel around Pam and used to feel around Max before he broke my heart.' Amelia mellowed at that memory.

Sookie placed a arm around her immediately, they had both been hurt on different occasions by guys, which was part of the reason why Amelia swings both ways these days and doesn't focus too much on one person when she gets into a relationship of sorts or relationship with benefits.

'Ame, don't think about that. That's all in the past, that crap. I can see you're happy with Pam and as long as she treats you well, that's all that matters.'

'Thanks Sook. It still hurts sometimes. I really did love him! I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about the date with Eric.'

Sookie fought a smile.

'That's okay Ame. As long as he isn't another Alcide or Bill Compton then I'm ok with it. Let's just enjoy the rest of tonight and have fun.'

'I'll drink to that,' Amelia said and both girls enjoyed the start of the fire work display.

Sookie felt strong arms wrap around her waist and felt her body melt into the yummy scented embrace out of its own accord. She realised that Eric too, was wearing a leather jacket and from what she could tell a polo t-shirt.

'Would you accompany me back to the club a little earlier?' Eric whispered low and husky in her ear. His breath against her skin made her shiver and she felt his lower regions react to her action whether she felt his dick twitch or not was another matter. She nodded in answer to his question.

'What about Amelia and Pam?' she asked.

'They've already disappeared somewhere and I need to go back to the club to check on last minute details and make sure every thing's ready for the doors to open in an hour since my sister has mysteriously disappeared along with your friend.'

Sookie was shocked, she didn't realise Amelia and Pam had left.

'When...' she whispered.

Eric shrugged, as he moved himself and Sookie away from the Bon-Fire and down the street heading towards the club.

'I do not know, but Pam often does this when she's with a new companion. Her attentions are focused on them more than her businesses or partnerships in business.'

Sookie noticed Eric sounded pretty annoyed and decided to play with him a little to take his mind off of Pam and Amelia's take-off.

She pushed herself into him further, so there was literally no space between them.

'I'm sure she'll be back for the opening of the club.'

Eric was no fool and knew her new move was to try and take his mind off of Pam and Amelia; obviously he hadn't hidden his annoyance with Pam as well as he had thought. He smirked into her hair and thought two can play this game and decided to push a little further into her back so she was firmly pressed against him and could feel all of him.

'She better be, as she was the one who wanted to do this grand opening for the club, plus the fire-works display.' He nipped her earlobe and heard her breath get caught in her throat.

Sookie didn't know who this woman was that was using her body, but no man had ever made her react like this before, not even Bill,who she was with for over a year after Alcide.

'Maybe if Pam doesn't show up, I can (she raised her ass and ground against his manhood) give you a private party.' Eric growled in her ear and walked a little faster to the club. He knew once Pam had gotten into a certain zone, there was no hope in hell of swerving her attentions.

Sookie felt different, she didn't know what this man was doing to her, but he was bringing out a side of her she didn't know she had and she was rather enjoying it and the reactions her action had on him made her feel even more confident.

She could feel his jeans become tighter with their flirting, touching and movements as they made their way to the club. And some of the things he was doing to her, was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time,and feeling feelings she hadn't even felt with Bill or Alcide in the sex department and they were still fully clothed. It was exciting and scary all at once, wrapped up in one big bubble.

As soon as they got to the club, Eric escorted her inside and made his way through to the back stopping and pausing along the way to chat to several people to make sure everything was in order and ready, and if they saw Pam arrive, to not let her leave until the club closed at 4:00 in the morning.

They reached a door that had 'office' on it and Sookie could feel Eric become slightly more impatient with how slow things were going. He practically had her pinned against his chest clearly not wanting people to see the massive tent in his jeans she could feel. If she was honest, she didn't want people to see it either.

She wasn't normally the type of girl to have one-night stands, but Eric was making her feel and do things she wouldn't normally do, and if this was going where she thought it is going, then this was just another one of those things she just didn't do. She'd had sex before with Bill and Alcide but never a one-night stand with a complete stranger, but she knew she and Eric were to far gone to back down now.

As soon as the office door was opened, Eric didn't give her much time to look around his office. He had her pinned up against the back of the door as soon as it was closed and his lips crushed to hers. Sookie wasn't complaining, and as soon as his lips touched hers it felt like thousands of electric sparks rushed through her body.

They moved in unison; as her hands went to his jeans zipper, his hands went to hers. Their jackets and t-shirts already on the floor around them, and her bra soon joined them. Eric was careful enough and still had enough control not to rip her underwear, due to the fact she still needed to wear them.

His hands were all over her body, as were hers on his, roaming his perfectly toned chest. Soon, Eric's little friend, even though there was nothing little about him, was released and her panties half way down her legs, along with her jeans, leaving just enough space for them to comfortably work in.

Eric lifted her up against the door and she grabbed hold of his hard cock once more to help him aline her. When his tip met her entrance, she gasped agains this lips and he used her open mouth to advantage and let his tongue going exploring, as he slowly lowered her down onto him.

It took her mind off the size of him stretching her inside. She knew he was big, but having him slowly enter her was a different feeling all together. She'd never been with a guy as big as him before, hell she'd only been with two other guy's in the past and Eric out-ranked them by a long shot.

When she fully accommodated him inside her, he waited until she was ready and she bit his lower lip and rocked her hips against his. It was fast and hard, but she didn't mind because when they both released at the end of the frantic pace it was all worth it.

She'd bitten down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming and he'd done the same to her neck and she knew it would leave a rather noticeable hickey. Once Eric had gathered his strength back from the amazing sex they just had, he carefully moved them to the sofa where he sat down first so she was straddling him and gently lifted her up. They both hissed when he left her; him, leaving the warmth of being inside her and she, him leaving her in general.

They didn't say anything to each other as they cleaned themselves up, and they both fell into a comfortable, shocked silence at what just transpired between the two of them.

When they were both ready and descent, Eric took hold of Sookie's elbow and kissed her long and hard, pouring everything he felt at that moment into the kiss and loved it when she responded. They didn't need to express their feelings with words.

'I think this is one of the best Fire-Works nights I ever had,' Eric whispered before he opened the door.

'Mhmm,' Sookie replied kissing him fully on the lips once more.

Eric opened the door and regretted it immediately, when he and Sookie came face to face with Amelia and Pam, who stood their with their hands on their hips and smug looks on their faces.

Pam loved it, they certainly looked like they'd been up to no good and both of their facial expressions looked like kids who'd just been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

'Well, well, well. What have we here?'

'I don't know babe, but I think we just caught them red handed,' Amelia chipped in.

'Shut up!' Eric hissed, and led Sookie away from the cackling witches, who he knew wouldn't ever let him and Sookie forget this.

'What big brother? We all got what we wanted at the end of the day, so no need to get your knickers in a twist.'

'Too much information,' Sookie mumbled and hid her face in Eric's chest.

The club opening went well, and Sookie and Eric swapped numbers promising to see each other again soon. Pam and Amelia had snuck off at some point during the night much to the annoyance of Eric. Sookie stayed until dawn, as she had to work at Merlotte's bar doing the lunch time shifts and needed to catch up on some sleep before hand.

All in all,Pam, Eric, Sookie and Amelia had the best 5th of November they ever had, and enjoyed the night immensely.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW  
****x :) x**


End file.
